


Unexpected Openings

by Blooming_stars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SasuIno Friendship, SasuNaru brotp, Slow Burn, uchiha brothers figuring some shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_stars/pseuds/Blooming_stars
Summary: Rare pair AUItachi bets Deidara that he can make Inuzuka Hana, a girl who’s hated him since childhood, fall for him. Meanwhile, Sasuke’s return to Konoha High gets interesting when Kurotsuchi is assigned as his babysitter.Or the one where the Uchiha brothers discover the thin line between love and hate.





	Unexpected Openings

It was all Deidara’s fault, as most things in Itachi’s life were.

The Akatsuki, the most prominent hierarchy group in Nations University, made up of the most academically and athletically gifted students, was discussing the upcoming fall ball in their designated room.

“All decisions on decorations have been made,” Konan, third-year fine arts major who specialized in paper art, announced.

Their leader and physics god, Nagato nodded, “what about the tryouts for the swim team? We need manpower, with many of our star players graduated.” Nations University are internationally regarded as producing the best athletes, especially swimmers.

Kisame, marine biology major and captain of the swim team put his hands behind his head. “All set, boss man. If the brat doesn’t try out again, we should be fine.” He narrowed his eyes at the blonde across from him.  
  
“I told you that it was a dare, un.” Deidara stood up, fists slamming loudly on their prized round table. Itachi sighed, recognizing this as the start of a long argument that he was somehow going to get sucked into.

To the average Nations’ student, the Akatsuki seemed like a well-oiled machine but he knew the truth. His colleagues – friends – whatever – were just a bunch of misfits who happened to be talented.

“You’re the only one stupid enough to fucking try out for the swim team naked!” Hidan chuckled, fiddling with his Jashin necklace. Itachi’s fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to press them against his forehead, this really was going to be a long meeting.

“Danna,” Deidara whined, turning to face his impassive boyfriend who looked just as ready as Itachi to end his life to escape this meeting. “Back me up, tell them I did it because I’m fearless.” He puffed out his chest to emphasize his point, looking more stupid than courageous.

“Brat, you shouldn’t have done the dare, what if you slipped on the pool water? You can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells.” Sasori said, sounding annoyed with an under cut of fondness. If Itachi wasn’t so observant, he would have missed it. But it didn’t stop him from wondering how they became a couple in the first place considering their differences in attitudes and art styles.

Deidara believed in art as a fleeting moment while Sasori believed art was eternal.

“Sasori-chan, I have no idea why you’re dating him.” Kakazu, treasurer of the Akatsuki, had the same thought as him. “There’s no financial benefit. There’s actually loss.” Itachi nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, this didn’t escape his self-proclaimed rival, who glared at him.

“At least I have someone who loves me for all my quirks,” Deidara informed him. “YOU, icicle extraordinaire, couldn’t find one person to love you who didn’t care about your looks.” He paused before grinning madly. “I don’t even think such a person exists, un.”

Later, Itachi will blame his next actions on inhaling the stupidity in the air, a scientific explanation, really. But for now, the blame is placed on his budding head ache.  
  
He rose up in return, frighteningly stoic. “I can most definitely say that if a woman does not appreciate my looks I can make her appreciate my personality.” With that point made without letting out any feelings of anger at how those words froze his blood, he proceeded to sit.

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard him say,” Tobi ‘whispered,’ to Konan, in awe. He ignored this as Tobi, ace of the soccer team, was the newest member of the elites and Itachi knew how to pick his battles.  
  
Well, he mostly knew how, considering the one he was engaged in right now.

“No, you can’t,” Hidan snorted. “Don’t forget, the Inuzuka bitch still hates you, despite how fucking perfect you are. She would eat you and not in a good way.”  
  
Before the Uchiha can even process this comment, Deidara already found his target and yet another way to cause problems in his life.  
  
“Ha, that’s right.” The blonde crossed his arms and nodded thoughtfully. “She’s probably the only girl in this whole stupid school that thinks you’re a piece of shit.”  
  
“Your point is?” Itachi asked flatly, aware of Hana’s negative feelings towards him.

“I bet,” the blonde’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “You couldn’t make her fall for you and stay with you for 2 months.”

“That’s oddly specific,” Konan commented, looking up from her sketchbook, apparently done pretending not to hear them.

“I could,” he said, knowing he couldn’t – Hana Inuzuka hated him, almost as much as Sasuke - but he would never let the rest of the Akatsuki know that. That would mean showing weakness and Itachi Uchiha did not have weaknesses.

“Then we’re on?”

The rest of the Akatsuki looked on with blank stares, except for Tobi, who’s gaze darted between them with anticipation.

“What do I get if I do it?” Itachi asked, business as usual.

“A girlfriend who’s fucking hot,” Hidan interjected. “What? The chick’s wild.” he adds when he notices the weird stares he’s received.

“How about, I won’t annoy baby Uchiha for 2 months.” Deidara suggests.

Itachi considered this. It was true that Deidara and Sasuke’s fights caused him a whole lot of stress that he’d rather avoid. But... It wasn’t enough.

“That and you go to Shisui’s book club meetings for two months,” He decided. Itachi cared for his cousin dearly but if he had to sit through one more meeting of something blue, he would die.  
  
“That’s rough,” Kisame snickered. As Itachi’s best friend, he was aware of the agony resulting from Shisui’s recent experimental hobby.

Deidara puffed his cheeks out, a contemplating expression on his face before sighing dramatically. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

And thus, began Itachi’s personal nightmare.  
  
—————————————————————

Sasuke has no idea how he ended up volunteering to drop Hinata home from Ino and Shikamaru’s joint birthday party. Ino insisted on it every year despite Shikmaru’s constant complaints.

All he remembers is that his blonde best friend had whined about leaving early (“I have a history test tomorrow, you know Kakashi-Sensei, he never goes easy on us, teme!”) and then asked (bugged) him until he agreed to take Naruto’s girl friend home.

He likes Hinata. She’s quiet, doesn’t butt into his business, and loves his annoying best friend like he deserves to be loved. However, he’s still processing his return to Konoha and spending time with his former acquaintances (lets be real, Naruto and Sakura were his only friends) was still strange. After leaving Konoha because of his thirst to get his father to acknowledge him above his brother, he’d gone to Sound High and Naruto, with his usual charisma, had convinced him to come back a couple of months ago.  
  
Sasuke’s trail of thoughts get interrupted when Hinata slides into the passenger’s seat and apologizes profusely for causing him trouble. He dismisses it with a grunt.  
  
Its about ten minutes into the ride when he notices her staring at the photo of himself and his friends from Sound High. Suigetsu’s arms are wrapped around a stoic Sasuke and a frowning Karin with Jugo standing behind them.  
  
Hinata gathers her courage and points at the photo. “Who are they?”  
  
“Friends from Sounds,” He answers, forcing himself to have a casual conversation. “Suigetsu’s a swimmer,” He points at his dual haired friend before moving onto the red head. “That’s Naruto’s cousin, Karin, you’ll have the pleasure of meeting that crazy genius soon,” Hinata giggled. “And Jugo, he was my roommate, bit of a nutcase but overall, nice guy.”

“Are you and Karin...?” She looked over at him curiously.

“No,” He snorts. “She’s with Suigetsu. They fight like cats and dogs, but they have something.” Sasuke wasn’t sure how to describe it, whenever they fought, they had this soft look reserved just for the other. He would be lying if he said he didn’t envy them a little.

“Sakura would have been upset if you guys were dating,” Hinata jokes and his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke clenched his jaw.

“Are you mad at Sakura-chan because you found out why she ended her friendship with Ino?” She twiddled her fingers, gaze fixed on the photograph.

It was a contributing factor but not what made him give up on romance between them. He had always understood her need to put him in the centre of her universe, it was just the way things were with her. His problem rooted deeper than that.

Sasuke shook his head. “I just realized that she’s selfish. I didn’t want to realize it before because she was the only person in my life who put me first.” He didn’t know why so much information was spilling out but he figured it was because she understood. Hinata knew exactly how it felt to be treated like second place by your family, completely overshadowed by a sibling. “She behaved badly towards Ino and Naruto and they might be idiots but even they don’t deserve that.”

“I understand,” She said softly. “You’re a good person Sasuke-kun,” and although he disagreed, he nodded.

It was another five minutes before he pulled up in front of the Hyuga mansion. Several cars were already stationed in the driveway, so he didn’t bother pulling in.  
  
Hinata opened the car door, stepping out half way before meeting his eyes for the first time that night. “You deserve to love someone suited to you and she’s around, I just know it.” There was so much conviction in her voice, he couldn’t disagree. “She’ll be an unexpected person, not someone as obvious as Sakura-chan. We tend to overlook the people that matter.” The Hyuga swiftly shot him a smile before making her way out of the car, rendering him speechless.

Sasuke suddenly understood why she and Naruto fit together so well. They both had a knack for saving people drowning in themselves.

His phone buzzed when he drove into his parking lot in the Uchiha Clan housing settlement.

Sasuke pulled it out his jeans pocket hurriedly, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. since it was probably Naruto bugging him and pressed it against his ear.

“Yo.”

“Its Kurotsuchi.”

He immediately remembers her. She’s good friends with that imbecile, Deidara and she was in his english class. She was hard for even him to ignore with her malicious attitude, leather jacket and a cold smile that reminded him vaguely of Nation’s University’s dean, Tsunade.

“Principal Jiraiya called me, he offered me the unfortunate job of being your baby sitter this year.”

His parents had insisted that Jiraiya put a student in charge of making sure he doesn’t go off track academically, but he knew what that really meant: they wanted to make sure he didn’t run off again.

“Why did you agree? We’re not friends.” Sasuke asked, stepping out his car. She wasn’t the type to fawn over him and Dei-trash wasn’t exactly his biggest fan.

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” she sounded bored like she was already convinced there was nothing interesting about him. “And, Uchiha menace, its because we’re not friends that I was chosen for this very gruesome job. I have no bias.”

He wasn’t convinced. After all, her relationship with Deidara still stands.

“Get in line. You’re one of many of the people who don’t like me,” Sasuke told her. “You’re not special.”

“You really are rude,” She observed, sounding amused. “I am special, the sooner you realize that, the better. I didn’t became a member of the 5 Kage student association just because I’m pretty.”

Ah, so that explained why she was chosen for this task. The 5 Kage student association was made up of the smartest, most talented students in their school: the geniuses, the athletes, and the creatively gifted. The dobe had finally made it on the council this year due to his great performance in the championship game last year.

His lips twitched, threatening to break into a smile. “I figured it was because no one else wanted the job.”

“Wrong!” Kurotsuchi exclaimed, giddily. Obviously talking down to him made her happy. “Its because I kick ass and you’re going to have yours kicked if you don’t meet me before school in room 301.”

Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded. That was the first time a girl had ever threatened him. They tended to swoon, faint, or flirt around him. It was a refreshing change and he found himself being intrigued by her.

He leaned back on the side of his car, hand stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, trying not to sound anything but indifferent. “Fine.”

“Oh, and Dei-nii’s enemies are not mine,” Kurotsuchi added and the line went dead.

He stares at his cellphone for a few seconds, a strange rush of interest washes over him.

This was going to be a strange year.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Rare Pairssss. But guys give it a chance, unexpected pairings are always fun. This story is going to have alot of focus on friendships as well and some cool brotps will be formed. 
> 
> Gimme yo’ opinion! Reviews make the world a better place. Or you can always just subscribe.


End file.
